Zombie Death Escape Redo
by Snakeshark19
Summary: Zombies have taken over the planet. Chris and the campers must escape the island and survive for as long as they can. Follow along as some will not make it. How will love, treachery, respect, donuts, and faith hold up aganist blood thirsty ghouls? Find out now. (This is my third attempt at an endless zombie story) Rated T for obvious reasons.


**I do not own anything Total Drama.**

**Here's a third attempt at a non stop zombie story. Basically I'm doing Zombie Death Escape again, but as the title inquires. It will be done a different way, some things will stay the same and will change. Some pieces from Escaping the Dead will also be in here. (And yes both Escaping the Dead and Zombie Death Escape (the first) have been deleted).**

**First chapter does not contain that much of any of the characters. Meaning Chris is only has a limited speaking parts. This chapter takes place in Toronto.**

**Viewer Discretion is Advised**

* * *

**Zombie Death Escape Redo**

**Time: Wednesday December 4, 2013 11:25am**

** Place: Teletoon HeadQuarters, Toronto Canada**

The head producer of the Total Drama Series sat casually behind his desk, feet upon said furniture. He was watching the results of TDAS via his labtop. Him with his freshly combed back blond hair and bright green eyes.

He turned in his seat to look out the window, thinking to himself. This season went as expected. The ratings sky rocketed, just like the first season. He couldn't help but smile at the show's accomplishment. Five long seasons, millions of dollars made from each of them.

Life is good. How could it not be? He thought. On the wall next to the window were the Emmy's he's won for the previous four seasons. He glanced at them. **For Best Drama of the Season. Presented to Arnold Rockwall.**

He smiled more, knowing another one would be up there soon. He looked back through the window, he saw smoke rising from the distance. He shrugged it off, not regarding it as much. Some idiot probably dropped it lit cigarette where he wasn't supposed to.

He turned back to his laptop, where Chris was hoisting the winners hand. And congratulating her on a well fought battle between her and her runner up. Of course he pushed the two out of the way, so he would have more camera time.

"Our winner may be her, but I'm the real winner." Chris spoke from the laptop. "But anyway. Let's congratulate our winner again, C..."

The head producer was interrupted.

_**SLAM **_**11:27am**

He looked up at the door to see a familiar face. His secretary.

He was goanna ask her what she needed. But he noticed she had her back aganist the door, tightly. Her long brunette hair was messed up, her make up was running, and there was a tear in her skirt. Not to mention she only had one heel on, she was shoeless on her left foot.

Her face exhibited pure fear. Her light blue eyes were as if they would pop out of her head at any moment. She sat clutching her knees as she was in a constant tremble.

The Head Producer stood up and walked from behind his desk. Over to his secretary. He knelt down and looked in to her fear filled eyes.

She looked up at him. Before he could say anything she said. "There everywhere. Everywhere..."

"What's out there Amanda?" He asked with concern. He doesn't normally see his secretary like this. As he waited for an answer, he could hear screaming and loud noises coming from the other side of the door.

"I don't know how to explain it." She trembled. "But there eating everyone. Tearing them apart."

"What's eating everyone?" Arnold asked. He was tempted to kindly move her and see for himself. But he wanted to make sure she was okay first.

She looked back at him. "Monsters." She said.

Arnold stood back up and chuckled.

Amanda was confused to why he would be chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Are you guys pulling a prank on me?" He smirked. Grabbing the door knob. "You do know that April Fools is like..."

Amanda jumped to her uneven feet and pushed Arnold's hand away from the door. "Don't open this door."  
"I promise, I'll act surprised and fall for it." Arnold promised. He usually did, to be a good sport. He's pulled pranks on them before.

"I can promise this isn't a prank." Amanda insisted, back pressed aganist the door. "They killed Frank."

Arnold wasn't so sure about this.

Amanda turned and locked the door. "Sir. People are dying out there. Allison is dead. And David..."

She couldn't find herself to finish her words as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"Wow, your good." Arnold said impressed.

Amanda narrowed her eyes at Arnold. How could he not tell she was being truthful. She amiably grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to window. She wanted him to see for himself the chaos that was unfolding, without putting either of themselves in danger.

He followed, not given much choice.

The two of them peered down at the street. The two of them saw people coming and going all over the place. The people weren't walking on the street like it was an average thing. They were running and screaming, going on and off the street, into the roads, into buildings. Vehicles were crashed, burning, overturned, and creating destruction as they hit debris, people, etc.

Now that Arnold had looked, he gulped and thought that perhaps Amanda was right. That things were not as what they seemed. Just earlier this morning things seemed fine. This could also explain why that homeless man tried to take a bite of him.

"What is happening out there?" He asked worriedly.

Amanda just kept watching the chaos unfolding outside. She didn't answer his question, cause she didn't quite know. Even if she has seen it first hand.

Arnold looks farther off into the distance and sees more than spoke than before in different locations.

"Looks like it's happening all over the city." Arnold observed.

Amanda nodded in agreement.

Arnold put a hand on the window as he continued to observe.

Some woman trips on the curb out front and Arnold at first thinks a group of people are goanna help her up. But after a few seconds, the lady is still on the ground and the group is still formed around her.

He didn't know what was going on. He wanted answers. He turned from the window and walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Amanda look on in horror as he was about to open the door. Quickly limping over, she quickly put herself between her boss and the door. "Don't open this."

"I need to see this for myself." Arnold insisted. Not letting go of the doorknob. "I need a to see this first hand."

"It's not worth it." Amanda begged him, her back still aganist the door so Arnold couldn't open it. She feared that if he opened that door, they would both pay the price.

Arnold knew what he was doing. Every action she made had good intention. But he NEEDED to see what was going on. "Please step aside?" He asked roughly.

Amanda was goanna answer but...

_**BANG **_**11:32am**

Arnold heard a gun shot coming from the other side of the door. He peered at the wall as the sound died down.

"Now need to get out there to see what is going on."

He looked at Amanda to see if she had heard him. But she looked paralyzed.

"Amanda." He panicked.

Amanda slid down the door, with a blood stain following her.

Arnold ran over and caught her in his arms, he turned her over to see her back was bleeding profusely. She moaned in pain. He looked back up at the door and a hole the size of an American dime.

He rolled Amanda back to peer in her face. "Amanda." He called.

She did not answer. She did not move. She was lifeless. "Amanda." He called louder.

He sat with her on his knees for a few moments, thinking, how could this happen?

He dropped her on the ground, unlocked the door and peered out into the hallway.

Amanda's desk was a mess, papers were everywhere. The computer seemed to have disappeared in front of it. He looked at the lobby. Chairs over turned, the fish tank was spilt over. He also noticed the body of a fellow employee lying in it, on his stomach, soaking wet, blood seeping out from underneath him. Amanda's other shoe was lodged in his cranium, the heel anyway.

"Jack." He mouthed.

He turned to see a hallway with another body lying there. He felt fear slither up his spine as he saw the person's hand contained a Colt M1911 pistol. The even scarier part were the two people gorging on the dead one's intestines. One had shoulder length blond hair, wearing a blue collared shirt and black skirt. The other had short brownish hair, wearing a blue collared shirt as well, but with a blue polka dot tie.

He gulped and wished he had kept the door closed. He took a step out and accidently stepped on a vase and broke it. Sending the glass spreading in a circular pattern around his feet.

Arnold squealed in terror as he looked back up and saw the two figures heard and were now looking in his direction. As they looked Arnold recognized all three people.

The guy creature was Frank. Amanda was right, he looked dead. His tie and shirt were soaked in blood, as was his teeth and mouth. Some part of intestine was hanging from the corner of his mouth. Not to mention he was paler than he usually was.

"Frank." Arnold called. "What happened to you?"

Frank and the female creature just hissed a groan in his direction as a response. They staggered to their feet and made their way quickly to Arnold.

He stepped backward, hoping to reach his office. He looked at the female zombie. "Rachel." He called. "What happened to you two?"

11:34am

The zombies put on a burst of a speed and made like a small jog to him. He gasped as he turned and reentered his office, and slammed the door shut, locking it.

A few seconds later he heard pounding coming from the door. It must be them trying to get him. He backed away slowly, as he kept his eyes trained on the door. His eyes fell on Amanda, who still lie dead in front of the door.

"Alright how do I get out of here?" He asked himself as he bumped into his desk. He sits down on it. Even though he had no idea what was happening or why the heck his friends were trying to attack him. He needed to keep a level head and find a way to escape the room. Or maybe to call for help.

"I'm such a dumbass." He cursed. He had accidentally left his cell phone in the car this morning. He turned and looked at his desk. He grabbed his DnD coffee. "Perhaps hot coffee."

Arnold just chuckled it aganist the wall, knowing it was silly to think coffee would have a thing aganist them.

He grabbed his head in agony of knowing he was trapped. He turned and could hear the pounding had grown. It sounded like more than just the two of them were out there. Then his eyes fell on the bookshelf.

Arnold quickly ran over and pushed the bookshelf on its side, slamming against the wall and providing a barrier aganist the door. He was lucky it was high enough to not crush Amanda's body.

He then turned and walked back to his desk. He walked around it and to the window. Wondering how he could escape. He looked down at the street and saw that it was still busy with ghouls and destruction.

"Chef did you see that?"

Arnold turned to see where the voice came from. He looked around his office and found no one there.

Perhaps it came from the office.

"Ooh, that's goanna leave a bruise."

"Whose there?" Arnold called out. "I need help." He kept looking at the door and heard only the ghouls on the opposite side.

"Awesome, Courtney delivers another blow to Al's kidney's."

Arnold looked down and saw the voices were coming from his laptop. He pulled his chair out and sat down, looking at it. He nearly forgot about TDAS finally. He saw Courtney and Alejandro standing on some weird looking pedestals. Courtney punched Alejandro in the kidney's, the former, smirking with pleasure as the latter, groaned in pain as his side was now bruised.

"I have to warn them." He said to himself. "They have lives. I don't need what's happening here to happen there."

He grabbed his pockets and searched for his phone. Again, he forgot it was in his car. Fifteen stories down in the parking garage.

There always was his office phone. All he had to do to get outside office, was press 9 before his actual number. And thankfully he remembered Chris's number.

He quickly grabbed the receiver and dialed the number. A few seconds later, an annoyed Chris answered.

"Hello." He greedily, his voice showing apparent annoyance.

"Chris it's your boss, Arnold."

Arnold watched the laptop and saw how Chris cringed at how he answered the phone.

"Oh." He responded. "Hi."

"Enough with the greetings." Arnold interrupted. I have some urgent news."

"I know what your goanna say." Chris smirked. (We can see it from the laptop.) The contestants all stand around annoyed themselves that they have to wait. Chris continued. "You're goanna say that ratings are higher than ever."

"Actually, that's not what I'm calling you about." Arnold corrected. "I'm calling to tell you that we have a serious things here."

"What kind of thing?" Chris asked curiously.

_**CRACK, BAM **_**11:38am**

Just as Arnold was goanna respond. He looked up at the door and saw a small hole in the middle. The bullet hole had grown larger from the pounding and one of the creatures had it's arms in, swiping at the air.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

Arnold gulped. "Chris. I need you to keep everyone safe. You understand me. Something seriously terrible is happening, and I have no idea what it is."

Chris just looked off into space for a few seconds.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Chris asked a few seconds later.

"People are going cannibal." Arnold shrieked into the phone.

By now, Frank had his arm and head in the hole formed in the door.

Chris didn't believe a word Arnold said. "Nice...I know you can't trick the master, when it comes to pranks."

"You moron. It's not a prank." Arnold growled. "It's real. If you don't something soon. What's happening here, will hit you like a ton of bricks."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Chris laughed sarcastically.

"Come on Chris." Sam complained as he stood on the pedestal. "I want that money."

Chris rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah whatever. I'm goanna get back to this. Call again, when you actually come up with something good. I have to say that, cannibals are good. Bye."

"Mclean, don't hang up on me or else your goanna..."

_**Beep, Beep, Beep... **_**11:39am**

Arnold slammed the phone on the desk as he glares at his laptop. "That fool will get them all killed."

"Ugh."

Arnold fearfully looked up at the door and sees Frank still struggling to get in.

He also sees Amanda has risen back to her feet. Blood still dripping down her back, she faced away from him currently.

"Amanda." Arnold calls amazed. He steps out and around his desk, toward his friend. He is still confused how she had risen and is now moving, and why Frank was not trying to get her. His arm was stretched toward him.

"Amanda." He called a second time.

Amanda turned and faced him. Her eyes were blood shot and looked to have NO life in them. Plus her skin, it was paler and older.

Arnold looked from Amanda to Frank back to Amanda. He realized she looked just like him.

"You're...you're...you're...one of them." He gasped. Stepping backward.

Amanda slowly wobbly staggered toward him, arms outstretched.

Arnold hit the window and found there was no where else he could go. Amanda continued around the desk and stagger toward him, moaning as she moved.

As she moved. Arnold could hear Chris and company on the laptop.

"And Sam's determination pulls him through as Lightning is sent to his doom."

Arnold inches down the window away from Amanda as she continues to follow him.

Then Arnold hears something big and loud from outside. He turns, taking his attention off of Amanda.

11:40am

He gasps as he sees an out of control helicopter coming straight for him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

_**UGH, SHATTER, BOOM**_

* * *

**So how was it. Tell me in a review.**

**So Arnold meets his maker, the boss of the entire Series.**

**Chris and company still have yet to meet the plague. So what will happen next? Will anyone die or will everyone live. Have to stay tuned to find out.**

**Dead: Amanda, Frank**

**Unknown: Arnold**

**Infected:**

**Future Appearances: Chris, Chef Hatchet, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, DJ, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Justin, Sierra, Alejandro, B, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Brick, Scott, Jo, Sam, Lightning, Anne Maria, Staci, Josh, Blaineley, Billy the Intern**

**MAYBE Future Special Appearances: Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, and company.**

**Remember to review. Peace!**

**P.S. Go and read Will to Live by Knifez R Us when yah get a chance.**

**Next Update: Dawn's World Tour (Redo)**


End file.
